The Days Before the Volturi Came
by Lovely Hummingbird
Summary: This is a story about the couple of days before the Volturi confronted the Cullen's and companions in Breaking Dawn. I features the reactions to the deaths of Carlisle, Jasper, Seth and Leah, from the time when they came to know about them to the time when they actually happened.


**A/N.: Hey Everyone! This is a story I came up with while watching Breaking Dawn part 2 in the cinema, I hope you do enjoy it :)**

******Title:** The Days Before the Volturi Came  
**Author:** Lovely Hummingbird (me)  
**Fandom: **_(This is the source of the original work)_**:** Twilight Saga  
**Rating:** (K+)  
**Pairing:** Cannon  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. Author Stephenie Meyer does. She has done a very great job with the books and I think that nobody could have written it any better. These are simply some little scenes that I would add if I could.

* * *

_Esme P.O.V:_

It has been a week since the news about the upcoming confrontation with the Volturi has been confirmed. Now all we could do was wait. My family and our guests, including the werewolves were gathered in the living room, talking, or waiting from any new pieces of information from a vision of Alice's. Edward and Bella were curled up on the love seat with Renesmee in Edward's lap. Jacob was kneeling next to them, staring at Nessie and laughing. I was sitting on the left side of the couch looking absent mindedly at the black screen of the TV. Rosalie and Emmett were cuddling on the other side, talking about the event. The Denali coven were squished together on the other couch by the corner, trying to come to terms with what is most likely gonna happen. Tia and Benjamin were sitting with Alice, Jared, Quil and Embry on the carpet, along with the Irish and the French covens. (**A/N.: Let's just pretend that the Cullen's had a very large carpet for now.)** Carlisle, Zafrina, Amun, Kebi, Vladimir, Stefan, Kachiri, Sam and Senna were sitting at the long dining table, discussing a possible strategy if needed. Paul, Leah and Seth were talking to each other while leaning against the wall of the room. Everyone was inside, except for Jasper, Peter and Charlotte, who have gone hunting together, as to catch up a little.

We were all thinking about the confrontation, when suddenly Alice sat up very quickly. All eyes in the room turned to look at her, waiting. When her eyes came into focus again, her lips started to tremble as she whispered; ''Deaths''. Sam was the first one to find his voice.

''Who? In order of by whom'' Alice shut her eyes as she bowed her head, thinking of what to say. When she looked up again, she appeared to be sobbing, if she could.

''Carlisle. By Aro.'' she muttered, but we could all hear it crystal clearly. My heart broke that instant. My husband was going to die. I almost couldn't comprehend the next time, I was in such a shock.

''Seth. By Felix.'' All the wolfs had their jaws hanging open. Leah started to cry into Paul shoulder, as Seth just stared ahead. He was clearly scared, but he felt proud, in a way, because he thought it was for a good cause, and that his would end the list of deceased. The last part was wrong.

''Jasper. By Demetri.'' Alice started shaking and she almost cried out in sorrow. Apparently, she does not want to be the one to tell her beloved that he is soon coming to the end of his life. She was on the brink of ''fainting'', but Sam wouldn't budge. She edged her to continue.

''Leah. By Benjamin's indirect earth separation.'' Leah stopped crying now, and her expression changed to the one Seth was wearing before. Alice continued to shake it hysterics again, which signaled that these are the end of the kills for our party. She was unable to tell the death list of the Volturi, but everyone left her to be now. We all dealt with the news differently. I held Carlisle in a tight embrace, while Emmett shared himself between Rosalie and Alice. The Quileute tribe were gathered around Seth and Leah, telling how they can escape death, simply by changing a few moves. I highly doubted that would worked, but it was nice feeling that somebody had hope. A sort sad, sorrowful blanked dropped over the living room. Nobody smiled, nobody laughed. Not even Emmett, who was usually the first one to crack a joke.

About two hours had passed, when the loud sound of laughter filled the room. Everybody looked around, trying to figure out who would think that this was the appropriate time for laughing. That's when three people came through the door. Oh lord. Jasper, Peter and Charlotte were back, and they knew nothing of this. They attempted to greet us, when Jasper's gift allowed him to sense the grieving emotions. He immediately glanced at Alice, who was still crouching on the floor. He kneeled down beside her, and gently took her into his arms from Emmett's.

''What's going on?'' Peter questioned all of us.

''We have some news. Deaths. During the battle, which used to be the confrontation. Jasper, you're going to die, along with Carlisle, Seth and Leah.'' Sam answered, without really caring about Jasper or Carlisle, instead focusing on getting Seth and Leah out alive. I looked over to see Alice burying her face in the crook of Jaspers neck, while he lightly kissed her head. Edward was sooting a confused Nessie, while Jacob was angrily whispering something to Bella. My though took a different track. We had four days till the Volturi comes.

* * *

**A/N.: So that was chapter one. I hoped you liked it. I'm gonna try to upload as soon as I can, but since I have my winter break now, I will have plenty of time to update. Please be ever so kind to review my story. Thanks for reading. See you all.**

**Lovely Hummingbird**


End file.
